


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by MilliesSong (SirensSong)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dream Spying, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensSong/pseuds/MilliesSong
Summary: Hux dreams loudly. Kylo suffers.Or: Kylo learns that even in his dreams, Hux doesn't do anything halfway





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, beta'd by my best beloved beta, RottenRice

Kylo was trying to sleep. He really, genuinely was. Unfortunately, rolling over and pulling a pillow around his ears did absolutely nothing to stifle the sounds and images Hux was practically throwing into the open. Not intentionally, oh no, Hux would never do it intentionally. Under normal circumstances, he guarded his mind viciously, and had become annoyingly good at sensing when Kylo was even just skimming his thoughts and throwing him out. 

Now, though, stars. Hux wasn’t paying attention to what he was thinking, let alone what he was broadcasting for anyone with even rudimentary ties to the Force to hear. And for someone as closely tied to it as Kylo was, to see as well.

Groaning, Kylo closed his eyes and turned onto his stomach, keeping the pillow over his head and honestly trying to ignore it. But Hux’s quarters were only just across the corridor from his own, and the close proximity just made it that much harder to block out thoughts and images that were being thrust at him.

He might not have felt bad about snooping, normally. But Hux wasn’t even awake. He was practically throwing his dreams at Kylo, and it was nigh on impossible to ignore when someone was broadcasting dreams of being fucked rather vigorously. And it tipped over into entirely impossible when it was thrown in that Hux was broadcasting dreams of being fucked by _him_. Not even some faceless guy with a cock, no, Hux couldn’t do anything by halves, not even this. 

So, painfully aroused and trying his best to ignore it, Kylo laid in the dark and watched dream-Kylo fuck dream-Hux. 

“I always knew you were a dirty cock-slut,” dream-Kylo said, sneering down at dream-Hux as he did. Kylo cringed, his fingers tightening around the pillow dragged over his head. 

Dream-Hux didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he just rubbed his cheek against the bedsheets in something that might have been a nod, his ass being held up by dream-Kylo’s tight grip around his hips while the rest of him was slumped bonelessly into the bed. 

“What would all your underlings think, hmm, General?” dream-Kylo continued, baring his teeth in something that seemed much more threatening than a smile. “Just imagine, if they could see you now, so eager for my cock that you’re drooling. There’s nowhere you’d rather than be than impaled just like this. No one would respect you. I should find something to stuff you full with all the time. I know that’s all you want. It won’t be as good as my cock, but it should keep you satisfied while you’re on the bridge. And everyone will know when they look at you, that I’ve stuffed you full, that you’re aching for me, unable to think about anything other than when you’ll have me like this again.” 

Dream-Kylo’s rhythm never faltered while he spoke, and distantly, Kylo might have been impressed by that if he wasn’t so utterly embarrassed at what Hux was dreaming about him saying. Hux sure thought he would be a fantastic fuck, and he supposed that was good to know. He would have much preferred to find it out in different manner, though. 

Just as Kylo was sure he couldn’t stand to listen to dream-Kylo’s shit attempts at dirty talk any longer and was considering trying to wake Hux up, the dream changed suddenly. It was still the two of them, but they’d switched positions, and dream-Kylo wasn’t fucked boneless against the sheets. Instead, dream-Kylo was actually up on his knees, and he was bracing himself with one forearm against the bed, the other hand over his head gripping at Hux’s wrist, while Hux had his hand tangled in dream-Kylo’s hair, using it to drag him up.

Of course.

Since no one was around to hear him, Kylo could admit to himself the noise he’d made was more of a whimper than anything else. “You can’t have it both ways!” he said, frustrated, the words muffled against his sheets and pillows. “That’s not fair, you have to pick!” If he gripped any harder at the pillow over his head, he was sure he’d rip the casing open. 

Dream-Hux looked to be enjoying having dream-Kylo in his grip far too much. His lips were twisted up in a self-satisfied smirk and his hips snapped forward with quick, brutal efficiency, highly characteristic of Hux. He talked, just like dream-Kylo had, but dream-Hux leaned down to plaster himself over dream-Kylo’s back to whisper to him instead of just talking normally. 

“Look at you, the most perfect weapon the Order has, quite happy to spend his days warming my bed and begging for my touch,” dream-Hux was whispering, letting go of dream-Kylo’s hair in favor of running his hand over his chest and stomach, pinching at his nipples and stroking his cock once. “You’re so lovely when you submit to me like this, Ren. This is how you should stay. Clad in pretty, silky things and chained to my bed constantly, waiting for me to return and grant you my attention.” 

Dream-Kylo cried out, his cock twitching, obviously very affected by that idea. Kylo felt his own cock pulse in sympathy, not so much at the idea itself, but at the thought of Hux saying such things. 

“Fuck you, Hux, just fuck you,” Kylo snarled into his pillows, giving in and shoving one hand down into his sweatpants, fumbling between his stomach and the mattress as he gripped at his cock. He gave up on the pillow over his head, tossing it aside. It wasn’t doing anything to muffle Hux’s dream, anyway. He stayed face-down on the bed, though, and after a moment of fighting with himself, gathered his hair in the hand not wrapped around his cock and twisted, pulling sharply. 

As if he was somehow influencing it, dream-Hux straightened again then, curling his fingers back in dream-Kylo’s hair to haul him up onto his knees fully. It pulled a strangled cry from both Kylo and dream-Kylo, and something seemed to snap in place then, blurring the lines between the two. Kylo could feel dream-Hux driving into him, now, rather than just the sharp pain of pulling at his own hair. He might have questioned it, but it was actually rather hard to think when he was being pulled backwards to arch against Hux’s chest. 

“You think you can make me your pet, Hux?” he managed to grit out, turning his head despite the extra pull on his hair so he could catch dream-Hux’s gaze over his shoulder. His eyes were a vibrant emerald, much more green that actual Hux’s eyes, Kylo noted distantly when dream-Hux’s gaze widened for a few moments in surprise. Apparently Kylo wasn’t supposed to mouth off to him in these fantasies, and Kylo let himself grin for a moment in triumph before dream-Hux’s gaze narrowed and sharpened again, something like a growl escaping him as he snapped his hips impossibly harder.

Kylo had planned on continuing to talk, to see just how much he could throw off dream-Hux, but this was Hux’s dream and he had no real control, even if he had somehow been sucked into it. The scene didn’t change, but suddenly dream-Hux’s angle was perfect, his cock sliding over his prostate deliciously with every thrust. Kylo could only cry out, throwing his hands behind himself to claw at dream-Hux’s shoulders and the back of his neck.

“Oh, fuck, Hux, please,” he panted, closing his eyes and letting his back arch more, shoving his hips back further to try and take more. In reality it wouldn’t have worked, but this wasn’t reality, and dream-Hux’s body answered Kylo’s silent pleas, his cock suddenly feeling longer and bigger inside him. “Stars, yes! I should have known you’d fuck just as efficiently as you do everything else, Hux. Every performance counts, huh? Can’t handle being one-upped, not even in the bedroom, you’re such a fucking perfectionist!”

Something about whatever he had said seemed to do it for Hux, as dream-Hux froze suddenly and then shattered entirely, and Kylo was thrown abruptly back into his actual body. He was still laying on his bed, hand wrapped around his own cock, his hips working back against nothing. 

A cry of pure frustration escaped Kylo then, loud enough that he bit down on one of his pillows so he wouldn’t risk actually screaming loud enough to wake up Hux across the corridor. He was painfully hard now, and he had been so close, he’d only needed a little bit more-

But of course Hux would leave him unsatisfied and unpleasantly empty, selfish bastard that he was. The images were gone now, Hux’s mind apparently having gone offline after his orgasm. Turning onto his back, Kylo glared up at the ceiling as he brought himself off quickly, his hand immensely unsatisfying but enough to do the job. 

The orgasm was sharp and only mildly pleasant, considering what Kylo had been denied. Still furious, he turned back over onto his stomach after wiping off his hand and shoved his face into a different pillow. The only thought that allowed him to go to sleep was the satisfaction of knowing Hux was going to wake up and realize he had come in his pants from a wet dream like a teenager.

 

Kylo kept all the comments he wanted to make to himself on the bridge the next day. Hux didn’t seem to think anything was out of the ordinary, despite being extra annoyed when Kylo attempted to pry into his thoughts multiple times. 

That night, an hour or so into their shared rest cycle, Hux started projecting his dreams again. This time, dream-Kylo was laying on his back, watching as dream-Hux rocked down onto him, riding him with movements and rapt attention that were far too slow and sweet for Kylo to take it seriously. For a few moments, he considered trying to click into the body of dream-Kylo like he had the night before, to change it and make it more realistic.

Or.

Mind made up as soon as the thought came to him, Kylo slid from his bed and left his quarters without bothering to put on a shirt or pants that didn’t hang dangerously low on his hips, loose as they were. He crossed the corridor and tried his access code on Hux’s door, then his override code. Neither worked, so instead he set his hands against the door, and watched with satisfaction when it shuddered under his palms. Something snapped and gave, and then it slid neatly into the wall, and Kylo used the Force to close and lock it again after him once he was inside Hux’s quarters.

There was no reason for them to lay in their separate quarters tormented by Hux’s dreams. The real thing would be so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown: Kylo deciding he is incredibly grateful that of all Hux's kinks, that night he was dreaming about the tamest of them.


End file.
